


Against Your Will

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Anger, Angst, Community: dsc6dsnippets, M/M, POV Third Person Limited, Police, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't want to hurt you, but I will."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Your Will

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "I don't want to hurt you, but I will" at [ds-snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com).

“Listen, pal.”  Ray’s voice is fierce and low as he jerks his elbow tighter under the suspect’s chin, but Fraser, a few feet away, can hear every word.  “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have to.  So, you going to be a good boy and answer the damn question?”

_If you don’t want to, then don’t do it._

Fraser presses his lips together, restraining himself from piping up to chide Ray or reassure the struggling drug dealer that the Chicago Police Department will not violate his rights.  It would only make Ray angry (more angry) with Fraser.  And besides, hypocritical though it may be, Fraser has to acknowledge the effectiveness of Ray’s ploy.  Ray can be downright terrifying when he chooses to be, and fear is an effective motivator.

Besides, the words are playing over and over in his head, distracting him.

_I don’t want to hurt you, buddy, but I will._

Words said in a very different context, Ray’s tone not angry, but soft and hopeful, almost pleading, his eyes meeting Fraser’s steadily despite the defensive hunch of his shoulders.

_If you don’t want to, then don’t do it._

Fraser’s not even sure whether he said it out loud.

 _That’s just how love works.  That’s how_ life _works.  It’s like the price of admission._ But Ray already looked beaten, the hope draining out of him, his argument only a reflex.

Here and now, Ray is stumbling through the Miranda warning.  His grim smirk indicates that the man on his knees has given Ray what he wanted.

You set your goal, you get the results you aim for, and you take responsibility for them.  _That’s_ how life works.  Fraser has no interest in pretending otherwise.

Silently, he helps Ray haul the prisoner to his feet.


End file.
